Fire Spirit
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: Hiei, that's right, HIEI comes across an old lover named Naiobi. Can they over come their past and find love, or are they destined to be apart forever?
1. Dreams of the Past

**Chapter 1: Dreams of the Past**

Hiei had fallen into slumber. His dream was a memory he hadn't had for along time. He didn't like thinking about it, so it was almost forgotten. But why, after all these years was he having it now? Could it be that she was back?

* * *

-(Hiei's Dream)- And unbeknownst to Hiei -(Naoibi's Dream)-

"Hiei, koi?" A feminine voice called.

"Yes Naiobi?" Hiei asked.

"The ceremony is today." Naiobi said quietly.

"Hai, I'll meet you there later." Hiei said, walking away.

* * *

LATER WITH NAIOBI -(Naiobi's Dream Only)-

"Hiei, is that you?" Naiobi asked, a little scared.

"Yes, you stupid wench, it's me." Hiei said, he was in his demon form.

"What, Hiei?" Naiobi asked, backing away.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Hiei said, jumping at her.

* * *

LATER WITH HIEI -(Hiei's Dream Only)

_Where is she? She was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago._

"Hiei, I'm here." Naiobi announced.

"What took you so long?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

Suddenly, pain came to his chest. He looked down to find that Naiobi had stabbed him. Blood gushed out fast.

"I'm leaving you." Naiobi said and walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hiei woke up in anger. _How could she have done that to me? We had been together for four years._

* * *

Naiobi awoke in sadness. Sometimes she could still feel the gashes Hiei had left in her flesh. They burned, but she was used to it. She was a fire youkai and what really hurt was her heart.

_Why'd he do it? We loved eachother. Yes, he was cold hearted, but I didn't think he'd do that._

She sighed. "If only I could see you again." She whispered. "Then I'd ask you why."

Naiobi laid down and went back to sleep.


	2. Meeting Again

Sorry it took so long, but I have alot of stories to work on. Anyway, here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Meeting Again**

The meeting Naiobi wished for came sooner than she expected. The next day, she decided to get out of the house. She put on a yellow kimono with white lillies on it and a white obi with yellow lillies on it. The kimono matched nicely with her white hair, which ended at the middle of her back. She put it into pigtails with yellow hairbows and decided not to wear any makeup. Naiobi looked in the mirror and was pleased. She noticed her violet eyes looked very nice with the kimono, too.

After grabbing her katana and hiding it in her kimono, Naiobi left for town. She decided to do some outfit shopping. When she got to town she chose a nice little kimono shop and went in. There were many beautiful kimonos and she decided to start at the back of the shop and work her way up. While looking through the kimonos in the back row, she thought she heard a familiar name. Naiobi peeked through a gap in the clothing to see a group of boys talking.

"Hey Hiei, which do you think Kayko will like the best?" A boy with black hair asked.

"Hn," Hiei answered obviously ignoring him.

"Give it up Yusuke," A pretty ugly boy with red-orange hair and a dumb voice laughed. "Shorty's been pretty rude lately."

"My name's not shorty, stupid human!" Hiei growled.

Naiobi gasped. _That voice, his look, his name, his attitude, that's definately Hiei. _Her heart started to ache. This was her chance. She had to talk to him. Naiobi went up to them and watched Hiei's face turn to shock.

"Naiobi?" He asked, shock and anger in his voice.

"Hiei, you know this woman?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn..." Was all Hiei said.

"Hiei," Naiobi said sadly. "Why'd you try to kill me?"

"What?" Hiei asked in anger. "You tried to kill me!"

Naiobi loosened her kimono, revealing the scars on her arms that were, easy to tell, made by a fire youkai.

"I didn't do that!" Hiei yelled. "That day we were supposed to meet up, you were late. When you finally got there you stabbed be, trying to kill me! I didn't even TOUCH you!"

"Hiei, I saw you with my own eyes," Naiobi cried.

"Why am I even trying to talk to a traitor like you?" Hiei growled and ran out of the store in anger.

Naiobi could only watch in sadness as he left, his friends following. That could be the last time she'd ever see him again and she didn't even figure out what had happened. She didn't understand how he could say she tried to kill him, when she had scars to prove he tried to kill her and she saw him with her own eyes. _Maybe next time, if there is a next time, I'll let him tell his side...maybe it wasn't him...Oh, Hiei... _She cried.

* * *

Hiei didn't know what to do. He saw the scars and knew they were made by a fire youkai, but he knew he didn't do it. He knew she wouldn't do that to herself either. And she was the one who attacked him...or so he thought. Now he didn't know what to think. The situation was even worse because he had finally saw his old love again, but he had found out a couple days ago Botan liked him. He didn't like her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He was so confused.

_What do I do now? Do I believe Naiobi? Should we try to work it out and find out what really happened? _Hiei sighed.


End file.
